oaanahs_mind_and_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hamnyuenda
Hamnyuenda: is it a nickname ? Their name is quite mysterious. It is pronounced anyuenda, or just anyenda.. However, that is how they refer to themselves usually. They can also refer as Oaanah, Hajimal or any name when it comes to “work”. Since they usurp people’s identity to commit organized crimes, such as murders, robbery, or information breaking, they can be called pretty much anything and would probably respond, however, with the personality and voice corresponding to the said name. Hamnyuenda says that their name is a nickname, and that their entire name is “Hamn-eehkil-yuendahet”. It would literally mean “the timeless shapeshifter”, in their native language (as they say). However, this information was never proven because the language they can speak is said to be unknown and to look like a mix of various known languages such as greek, filipino, english, spanish, or even german. Main Characteristics Gender: They identify as They or it. Sex: Currently unknown. Born as a boy, has “feminine” looks, breasts, and their current physiological gender isn't known. They can be considered as intersex. Age: Unknown (the only thing that’s sure is that they’re between 16 and 28. Most believe they’re actually around 24.) Height: Their “normal” height is around 170cm. But their illusions can make them look between 150 and 195cm tall, if not more. However, they can’t go over 205cm tall, nor below 150cm. Romantic orientation: Demiromantic Sexual orientation: Asexual Note: Hamnyuenda isn’t a fully reliable character. They often tend to lie or to be very vague, if not saying far fetched scenarios that can be considered impossible, but, without any evidence underlining a contradiction in their speech, they can only be believed fully or mefied. Origins/Story There is very little known about Hamnyuenda. Actually, there are things that are known about them, but most of it can’t be proven. The only things that are known and can be seen as “true” about Hamnyuenda are said by them, but this person isn’t fully reliable. They have no known family, relatives, nor anyone who can say who this is. No act of birth, act of death, and their medical and administrative papers are only showing their entire name, but nothing relevant like an address or anything consistent. So no one can actually corroborate their speech. Hamnyuenda can be a manipulator in order to work or to not make anything interfere with their work, and thus, could lie at any moment. However, Hamnyuenda is said to be born a male which had a physical mutation at the age of 12, where they started to grow breasts and get feminine curves. They’re both genders. It also is revealed that they’ve been hardly bullied when being younger, their legs having been covered in bruises and scars, their back being tortured, leaving a “fish skeleton” mark on the center of their back, on their spine. They also have various scars from their works. It is later known -and poorly hidden by them- that they are a sterile person, which greatly affects them. Personality Hamnyuenda is an usurpator, thus they can adopt pretty much any personality they want. However, we’ll talk about their true personality, the one they show whenever they’re not working. Hamnyuenda has a strong personality,which sides can be seen in two main axes: in positive relationships, and in negative relationships. They always look mefying at first, daring, even sometimes blunt or rude, but can show way more restraint and grace once people get to know them. But you can see these in more details in the section Relationships. The real Hamnyuenda is a very tender, refined, sweet person most of the time. They look almost divine with their exemplary behavior and their “presence of pure ether and soul of the Human sins’ weight”. But they can also show a teen attitude, talking louder and looking like a more popular and standard one, even if they stay pretty humble. They’ve been, as they say, raised in a violent environment where poor class and idiot class were the two dominant ones. And as they had to protect themselves from getting killed (and failed not to get hurt, thus having such scars), Hamnyuenda had to dress like the others, to talk horribly, to adapt, to force themselves. However, they’ve always been an embodiment of the sublime and of the refined, loved one; and showed it whenever they could. Like a mousseline dress under a jogging, porcelain hands with scars on them, a light body but with a heavy sense and message. But along that one personality, Hamnyuenda possesses a second personality called Oaanah. It’s a pure genius, but also a manipulator which can act like the “real” Hamnyuenda to deceive their loved ones and gain more power over Hamnyuenda. Oaanah has a blade-sharp tongue and can look like a lovely poisoned rose. This personality is the most rational, mathematical, objective, rude, straight to the point one that can ever be. But it’s a personality that can both protect one’s mind and preserve them, and destroy them from within while taking the form of an intrusive voice or two, one soothing and one mean, only to manipulate the “real” person and wreck them internally so that it can overthrow them and become the dominant personality, if not the only one. But Oaanah knows which side their bread is buttered. Because Hamnyuenda is resistant and strong minded, they know they can “trust” them and take care of them. Oaanah can be a destructive one if the first personality is a bit weak to them. But Hamnyuenda is resistant to them and thus, it catched Oaanah’s interest. And so, they sometimes protect Hamnyuenda from moral injuries thrown by others. But in the end, Oaanah is an omen of death. -------- Because Oaanah isn’t only Hamnyuenda’s second personality. It’d been the second personality of various people before Hamnyuenda. It’s said that: “the first mention of that name is in the diary of a young british lady, who was 14 at the time. This time being… 1917. That lady is said to have been incredibly clever for her young age. And in her numerous diaries were written strategy plans about WWI. She was almost foreshadowing events thanks to her brains, such as battles occurring, wins and loses… Or maybe it was her imagination. The problem was that she had no idea of how this came to her. She was a normal young lady until one day; when she grew a great intelligence. But she also admitted she had a voice going in her head. One, only voice, like a stranger, an intruder was screaming in her ears and ordering her to write down events. That lady, going by the name Leia Talule, used to write her thoughts in handsewn diaries, and mentions in it the name “Oaanah”. A few days after having written this, Leia went missing in mysterious conditions while war still was going on. She used to live in London. Until she died. But the way she died remained a much bigger mystery… She’s been found on the No Man’s Land with a blank plaque around her neck. But, even if there were hundreds of thousands holes in the ground, her body was intact. Her eyes were just closed, and her heart simply stopped beating. The fact that she wasn’t torn apart for 3 whole days was what made it even weirder. Like a blessing, or a curse maybe, something was protecting her body. But the moment it was gone, her body was blown off by a bombshell. Leia mentioned before her demise that Oaanah looked like it was studying her, and that it looked like a curious entity, but also an oppressive one if it wanted too. It was manipulative and could force unbearable amounts of data and ideas in a brain in a few seconds, just to force the person to obey. Psychologists thought that it was a split personality like a lot. But the name re-appeared numerous times, in different stories. Oaanah seemed to be interested in various people. An astrologist, a child, ladies, young men, women… It’d been in around 8 known and identifiable bodies. It sometimes lasted one month. One week. One year. One life, in the end. Wherever Oaanah was, the person would die in mysterious conditions… Until the latest case of appearance of Oaanah before Hamnyuenda. That young man, who went by the name Hajimal Khann, was born a clever child to begin with. But he had mental disorders, such as psychosis. He wasn’t an idiot, he was crazy. And as crazy as it is, Oaanah calmed him down. It helped him understand his own feelings and his own urges, and to tame them. When Oaanah went away for awhile, he would get back to “normal”, if not way more dangerous. In a fit of anger, Hajimal even tried to kill people. But the instant a doctor or another adult would touch him, Oaanah would calm him down instantly and let him be as obedient as a puppet in a puppeteer’s hand. In the end, Hajimal died at 22 by suicide. The circumstances, however, are unknown, since his suicide was so elaborated his relatives and the police thought about a murder; then self defense for numerous months. But there is one thing common to all these people: Oaanah, as they grew more and more into time, made its preys live longer. It’s like… The more they change bodies, the longer they’ll live and the better will get their nature, instincts and techniques. They achieved to live until 22 during their previous life, and they accumulated the strongest emotions they used to feel at the time of each life they had before changing into another body. Then, they transferred themselves into Hamnyuenda, whose nature and main ability is shapeshifting.” That is what Hamnyuenda affirms. That they have a second person in their body, and that all of this can’t be made up, because these people actually existed and that they can have proof if they want to. That they’re nothing but a person trying to be the perfect friend, nothing but a person made to SURVIVE if it has to, not one to make far-fetched scenarios, puzzles and to get all mean to people to achieve uncertain goals. However, maybe Hamnyuenda appropriated that story of Oaanah, or maybe there really is some “spirit” in them manifesting under the form of a second personality. No one actually knows. Work and methods Hamnyuenda is a professional usurpator, illusionist, and works alone in order to survive (and rarely has a friend). They usurp people’s identity to commit organized crimes, such as murders, robbery, or information breaking. They have rarely even been seen or suspected, as their techniques are really smart. Their own Modus Operandi (said MO) is hard to describe, because Hamnyuenda loves to replicate/imitate other ongoing criminals’ MO in order to implicate them and cover their own tracks, if not innocent people. Plus, Hamnyuenda knows how to cover their own tracks. No fingerprints, not a piece of DNA. Like a ghost had killed, robbed the person. Like a demon no one could see is still making fun of humans, possessing people and going away just when exorcists thought they could find it. That’s why their nickname is “ But their own MO differs with the nature of the mission (murder, information gathering, or robbery): In case of Murder (if Hamnyuenda doesn’t imitate another criminal’s MO): * Kidnapping someone. Taking this person’s identity (often a relative of the victim, a colleague, or just a male stranger or hook-up) while keeping them in captivity and alive, well fed, and all. Then they usurp the relative’s identity in order to kill the victim, then let that relative live again and get arrested. * Killing the victim secretly (often by making their body unrecognizable (post mortem) in order not to get caught) then taking the victim’s identity in order to cover up their traces for a small while, before faking an accident and get away without anything. * Taking a recently deceased person’s identity in order to kill a person (as a stranger, often), so that Hamnyuenda would confuse the cops on their ongoing case: how, why, who ?) In case of Robbery (which can rarely bring to murder): * Being a professional pickpocket, often buying a partner in crime with money in order to steal phone, keys and wallet. * Taking a relative’s identity (at a party, in a school or at an office or even house), and stealing discreetly(?) the objects, money, clothes they need (Hamnyuenda often steals clothes in order to implicate innocent people in cases of murder, accidents, and to confuse cops and mess up with a possible crime scene). The relative can either be kidnapped, or unaware of Oaanah usurping them (for example, after having stolen the relative’s phone, Hamnyuenda can call the victim with the person’s voice and tell them they’ll drop by their house because they finished classes/work sooner than expected (if it, of course, is credible(?). Then they’ll steal and let the relative come home, their crime finished.) * Taking the victim’s identity and doing the same schema as above, but with the victim’s relatives. In case of Information Gathering (which can bring either to robbery, either to murder, but isn’t always for direct robbery or murder. Sometimes to get more innocent people to implicate in cases): COMPLETE Abilities Hamnyuenda has gifted abilities, which are independent from Oaanah. These ones can be altered by Oaanah while it’s in Hamnyuenda’s body, but only momentarily, because Oaanah can’t erase these and can’t really keep them from coming back. Plus, it’s quite convenient to them, it’s less work to get the same results as the previous ones, and it’s more interesting to see Hamnyuenda use their capacities and fight to recover them than just guiding everything. However, some of their abilities can be both useful and problematic, especially when it comes to Hamn’s body. However, Oaanah must admit something: Hamnyuenda is a gifted, clever, passionating person. And for Hamn’ to be able to resist has switched a flip: Oaanah really is interested in keeping Hamnyuenda alive. Maybe, in the end, they will let it live as a second personality, and be kind of accepted by other humans. ' ' Hamnyuenda has... * Enhanced feelings: often excessive. When Oaanah doesn’t reduce them (because they don’t want to or aren’t here), Hamnyuenda can lose their cool and noble attitude and be excessively joyful, excited, angered and cold or feral, sad and depressed, to suicidal in very rare cases. Unless they’re in a sad mood, they will use their manipulator skills. Although they don’t always realize it (when they’re happy, for instance), they do manipulate, even slightly, everyone (and even themselves). When they’re angry, they will use their skills in clever, disdainful, hateful ways, yet will ALWAYS try not to hurt the person. Unless that person hurt them first. It’s a question of respect: even with Oaanah asking them to hurt the person, Hamnyuenda won’t do it because they wouldn’t like this done to them. * Partial pain insensivity: they will feel really light touch, like a stroke, kiss, the fabric of their skin, the wind, the water or the heat from food or from an object. But they won’t feel anything (like a slap or hit, a kick, an open wound…) until an extreme amount of pain (one from an internal bleeding or broken bone) * speaking 4 languages (2 fluently). * Enhanced memory: knowledge about MO, optical illusions, makeup, social norms in various countries, main sociological and psychological features in order to manipulate people and imitate them). * Extrasensitive side: their texts, words, paintings, drawings will ALWAYS have a second to triple sense, if not more,. Only a few characters and people can actually like how deep they are, and read the different layers of understanding ' ' Oaanah isn’t Hamnyuenda. Some of the capacities atributed to Hamnyuenda are actually only because of Oaanah who’s kind enough to lend them to Hamnyuenda as long as they do good use of those (like in their work, to survive, or to maintain a correct mental health). However, it’s quite impossible for Hamnyuenda to separate their own capacities and the ones given by Oaanah, as their brain assumes both are granted. But It means that, if Oaanah wants to possess Hamnyuenda for a while, or in order to protect Hamnyuenda from a danger for their life, it will do it. At that moment, in order to make them survive, Oaanah will possess them with fully enhanced capacities, for a small while. But Hamn’s body won’t take it for long. ' ' Oaanah lends to Hamnuyenda... * The ability to speak up to 10 languages fluently * enhanced strength, twice the normal strength Hamn’ would have in the legs. It also works with the speed when in a rush. * Inhibed feelings: they can stop any feelings, in order to be objective and to thunk well and fast. * Knowledge of instruments, drawing, gymnastic, parkour, sciences, maths, informatics, secret files from the government… Everything taken from their victims and skills during its previous lives. Problems/fears Dark: Hamnyuenda will freak out and panic in total darkness. The slightest source of light is enough to comfort them... Or, if there is total darkness, someone they know better be close enough to them to keep them in one's arms. Either, they could become crazy and dangerous from the panic. abandon: They tend to have emotional dependency, above physical dependency. If someone leaves them, they will kill that person. Or hurt them badly. Not to keep them around. To avenge their honor. Let's take an example: there's only one person with Hamn' in a room or house. If that person leaves, Oaanah will panic and run to them, begging not to be left behind. It can come to extreme situations, such as having them crying soundly or yelling loud enough for the person to feel obliged to come back. Such mental breakdowns can even become quite spectacular... But no one would be able to play them with this phobia. If they sense the slightest malice in behaviors, Oaanah will block this phobia and act like Hamnyuenda is alright (when they aren't, but pretending is their job). prothese: Hamnyuenda has this phobia. To have one, to see one, to touch one. They litterally prefer to DIE than to have a prothese in their life. Overreaction and no notions of gravity and responsibility: to them, pointing a toy knife or a charged gun is the same. Even if they're not dumb, and aware of what they can do with a knife or a gun (and how dangerous they both are), Hamnyuenda won't make the difference about *how* dangerous it is. To them, pointing a toy knife or pointing a charged gun will result in the same threat, even if the damages won't be the same (this lucidity appears only in some moments). Their legs: they're full of scars and marks from bullying or work, and will hide it at all costs. But sometimes, even if they don't necessarily feel pain, they can have some trouble walking or excessive sharp pain in them from time to time. Nose deficiency: they have a partial insensivity to smells, but a special sensivity to some people’s smells, wierdly. brain: their mind is literally working 24/7, and is too smart to stop. “Split personality” with no full memory recovery: Oaanah and Hamnyuenda don't necessarily share the same memory access. For instance, Oaanah will know everything Hamn' knows and sees. But when Oaanah's controlling Hamnyuenda, Hamn' won't remember everything from Oaanah's memory, only small parts. Thus, Hamnyuenda seems to have visions, hallucinations and nightmares when it actually is a part of Oaanah's memory playing in their head. Relationships (general) section is being general. The relationships regarding each fandom Hamnyuenda can be in will be on a different google doc. As said earlier, there are two types of relationships for Hamyuenda. Positive and Negative. If there isn’t one of these, there is nothing. Like… Ignorance or mefying. But they either love or hate. Aside from their work, where they pretend to be hypocrite, they can’t be hypocrite about their likings nor hatings, and not about their feelings. Note: in a positive relationship, friendship, family and romantic relationships are the same. The only thing difference is having intercourse or not, or living under the same roof or not. If not, they’re friends. If yes, they’re family, no matter the blood or not. If there is intercourse, or real demonstration of love, they’re lovers. When the positive relationship begins, they tend to be mefying, then shy and silent, also being very delicate looking, with a light presence, if not no presence at all. Once one gets to know them better, they can be way more open. They can go from friendly to affectionate, silly, witty, teasing, to liking and loving. And the highest point of this kind of relationship, the climax, is craziness. Hamnyuenda is a clever one by nature, but they also are a curious child, a teen and an adult in the very same body. They like art, writings, science (especially psychology, space, weapons, future technologies such as robots and human upgrading), war, roman and greek mythology. Plus, Hamnyuenda identifies themselves as “the romantic traveling through centuries”. Being clever, their brain is working 24/7 and often combine a lot of different things and end up with interesting results. But in the case of an extreme liking, Hamnyuenda can grow hypersensitive for one person, and unstable, almost violent (that then becomes “violent love”, which isn’t okay). At that moment, the person has to do it the smart way and talk to them to calm them with just the right words and moves to make them understand without hurting them (which would again trigger violence from them, this time on themselves). In that state of hypersensivity, they can go into personal, almost crazy like trips, such as to “hear the 8 bits crying out their most beautiful violins”. However, the more one can think about it, the more they can sense the poetic sensibility, accuracy and grace Hamnyuenda can reach. They can even reach some form of theatral attitude, like a main character and their monologue to the lost love, or as they define it, “Being the Scenic in the body of a Ma’am Bovary and in the head of an exalted romantic in a world of symbolic and lit up common lives, a tragedy so sad it’ll make people’s smiles fall in crescent moons for Sir the Loved one.” When a negative relationships begins, they tend to let themselves be really impolite and socially rude, mostly by glaring at the person, especially if they’re talking to someone they like. However, this last situation only happens with the people Hamnyuenda loves. However, they usually try to ignore the person. But if that person comes to them, they won’t hide their coldness and intelligence to make them turn around and let them be. However, they won’t try to hurt them without any good reason to do so. But the more they will hate someone, the more they won’t stand their presence, to the point of letting them know by acting mischievous behind their back. If it comes to the point of wanting to hurt the person, Hamnyuenda won’t hesitate, not caring about it hurting the ones they like.